vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ani
'Summary' Anastasia Morozov, or just Ani, is the primary antagonist of the Creepypastas Lost in the Snow, Ani and The Wight and the main protagonist of the webcomic Creepy Frozen Pasta, made by the same person who wrote the pastas (although it is almost definitely non-canon due to its content and premise). She was a young girl who was left behind in the snow as a prank by her boyfriend Jake Norton, and ended up vanishing. She later returned as an undead entity who started harassing and eventually killing the main characters. In the non-canon comic and The Wight, her species is named a Wight and she was morphed into that state by an entity named the "Icebound Necromancer". Ani went killing for the Necromancer using several magic powers granted to her by the Necromancer, trapped under its control. In the webcomic, she came across Slender Man and began serving him instead after he freed her from the necromancer. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-B physically, 7-C with Weather Manipulation Name: Anastasia Morozov, "Ani" Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: Undead Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Ripped a door off a car, hinges and all, without any effort), Stealth, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Ice Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Induced intense fear onto Margaret to the point where she could only barely move or talk), Transmutation (In a short period of time, caused Jake's corpse to rot and decompose as if it had been there for months upon months), Necromancy, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze victims through a Frostbite Touch), Soul Manipulation (Can remove a victim's soul by kissing them), Teleportation (Showed up in Margaret's room out of nowhere and suddenly vanished at two different occasions), Possibly Sleep Manipulation (Seemingly caused Kate to fall asleep through soothing sounds. Quote, "As I stared out the window, I begin to drift off to sleep. The sound of snow and wind enveloped my mind like some kind of eerie lullaby."), Weather Manipulation (Can control, conjure and stop blizzards and snowstorms. Hinted to have made it snow in the town the story takes place in for over a month non-stop), Light Manipulation (Able to conjure a pale, blue glow), Shapeshifting (Able to turn into her Wight form and back to her 'human' form at will), Technological Manipulation (Disconnected Margaret from Kate during a phone call. Whenever Margaret tries to call her again, she only hears static) and Body Control (Can rot her and others' bodies and make her eyes jump out of their sockets). Durability Negation through her Kiss of Death (Instantly sucks the soul out of a victim). Attack Potency: Wall Level physically (Effortlessly ripped a door out of a car, hinges and all), Town Level with her powers (Able to control the weather on a town-wide scale), Can negate conventional durability. Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Wall Level '(Should scale from her strength), being a Wright makes her difficult to defeat. 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Town-wide with Weather Manipulation, Technological Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely Average Weaknesses: Weak to fire. In the webcomic, she experiences pain from voices in her head and often loses control over her will, or passes out. Depends of drain souls to survive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frost Touch:' Ani is able to induce a heavy frostbite on her victims by touching them with her hand, almost freezing or paralyzing them. It takes a lot of strength and energy to break free from this. *'Kiss of Death:' Ani is able to suck a victim's soul out by kissing them. This negates conventional durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Monsters Category:Creepypasta Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Category:Undead Category:Proxies Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Stealth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Technopathy Users Category:Body Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Evil Characters